


(PODFIC) Your Lack of an Answer is Really an Answer by Speranza

by AvidReaderLady



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5 Things, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Steve Rogers, M/M, Natasha likes to know things, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, nosy Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidReaderLady/pseuds/AvidReaderLady
Summary: "All right, I have a question for you. Oh, but you don’t have to answer it. I feel like if you don't answer it though, you're kind of answering it, you know…"





	(PODFIC) Your Lack of an Answer is Really an Answer by Speranza

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Lack Of An Answer Is Kind Of An Answer: Four Questions Natasha Asked Steve Rogers, And One Time Bucky Barnes Answered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210581) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> Speranza is one of my favorite authors (in multiple fandoms) so I'm thrilled to be reading this story. It's short but pure gold. I hope you enjoy the story as much as I did recording it. There will be a longer story by Speranza coming from me in a few months.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/34kzc6hw8q144w8/Your_Lack_Of_An_Answer.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> MUSIC: "Enchanted Valley" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
> creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/


End file.
